<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only 1 by Purpleboocake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903188">Only 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleboocake/pseuds/Purpleboocake'>Purpleboocake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Boogyu (Seungkwan x Mingyu) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, M/M, Not a lot of dialogue ??, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Seungkwan is doing what he thinks is the right thing poor bub, Songfic, Wonwoo is perfect basically, lapslock, mingyu is confused, so is mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:35:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleboocake/pseuds/Purpleboocake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"i was thinking of going to wonwoo's again, maybe play with his new cat! i've only seen a picture of her and she's so adorable."</p><p>mingyu smiled. seungkwan smiled too, but it was more of a grimace, somehow (thankfully), mingyu didn't notice as he went back to eating his pancakes.</p><p> </p><p>or<br/>Seungkwan believes Mingyu loves another, he also knows Mingyu still loves him. But Seungkwan can't be selfish, he can't be Mingyu's only one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan &amp; Jeon Wonwoo, Boo Seungkwan &amp; Kim Mingyu, Boo Seungkwan &amp; Kim Mingyu &amp; Jeon Wonwoo, Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo, Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu, Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu/Jeon Wonwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Boogyu (Seungkwan x Mingyu) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi ! This is a new series where I'll make fics based off of songs &lt;3 This one is Only 1 by Ariana Grande, I suggest you listen to the song while reading to make it make more sense I guess? It's also just a good song so yeah enjoy &lt;3</p><p>(a very very very very very small mention of blood is in here, don't read if that makes you uncomfortable !!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>seungkwan loves mingyu.</p><p>the moment mingyu stepped into seungkwan's life 2 years ago was life changing. the way he looked, the way he talked, even the way he walked that day turned seungkwan into a lovesick puppy, and the day they got together was even more magical. on their first date, seungkwan realized mingyu was perfect; perfect personality, perfect humor, perfect face. he often wondered why mingyu was on that date with someone like himself, and even now he wondered why he was even in love with him as he sat at the counter, looking straight at mingyu who was plating up breakfast.</p><p>"bon appetite~"</p><p>mingyu singsonged as he slid the plate of food seungkwan's way, who hummed a 'thank you' in response. the plate was far from traditional korean breakfast, it was actually american for a change. bacon, scrambled eggs, sausage, and pancakes sat on the plate in front of seungkwan, and he couldn't lie- it looked absolutely delicious. just another thing mingyu is good at, cooking up meals that deserve to be in high-end restaurants.</p><p>"so what do you want to do today?"</p><p>seungkwan asked mingyu as he took a swig of orange juice.</p><p>"i was thinking of going to wonwoo's again, maybe play with his new cat! i've only seen a picture of her and she's so adorable."</p><p>mingyu smiled. seungkwan smiled too, but it was more of a grimace, somehow (thankfully), mingyu didn't notice as he went back to eating his pancakes. he's been hanging out with wonwoo a lot lately, and seungkwan has to admit he is a bit sad. wonwoo is an amazing friend, he's funny, a bit shy, and knows exactly what to say in any situation, he's like the opposite of mingyu in that way. the thing is the fact that wonwoo came to their house a few weeks ago, laughing and having fun- that was great, until he saw the look that mingyu was giving wonwoo.</p><p>the look mingyu gives only seungkwan when he's about to say 'i love you' or just that look only lovers have when they sit in silence together, staring at each other like they were the only things in the world.</p><p>when seungkwan first saw them, of course he was jealous. but in the back of his mind there was always that little voice that said 'he doesn't love you like you do him', and that voice only got bigger as the weeks went by. seungkwan noticed how often mingyu would be with wonwoo since then, but what really confused him was that mingyu would give seungkwan that look everyday like nothing happened. it was just as genuine as the first time he said 'i love you', he couldn't find anything wrong with it- no hidden guilt in his eyes anywhere. so of course, seungkwan was torn.</p><p>he knew that mingyu loved wonwoo now, he also knows mingyu still loves him, but seungkwan himself feels guilty.</p><p>he feels like he's holding mingyu back, like if he continues to be with him, mingyu won't be with the one he loves the most now; wonwoo. surprisingly, the first time he said that in his mind, seungkwan didn't feel pain. he felt like a weight he didn't know he harbored was lifted off of his shoulders. things with mingyu were too good to be true, mingyu himself is too good for seungkwan- he deserves someone like him; perfect personality, perfect humor, perfect face.</p><p>jeon wonwoo.</p><p>so as seungkwan helped mingyu with the now-dirty dishes, he tried to figure out a way to tell mingyu they're over, planning this beforehand so he won't cry when it actually came to it.</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>mingyu was getting ready to leave to meet wonwoo's new cat, so seungkwan had some time to think it over.</p><p>"i love you."</p><p>mingyu said, just as he was about to walk out the door. seungkwan felt his heart pick up speed a bit, all of this would be over when mingyu comes back.</p><p>"i love you too."</p><p>seungkwan's voice as steady as it could be at the time. he waved cutely at mingyu with a small smile on his face, and he walked out. seungkwan looked out of the blinds by the door and saw mingyu smiling so hard as he unlocked the door of his car... why does this hurt so much? it was always too good to be true, seungkwan is just being selfish now. it would be wrong to keep mingyu for himself, but the tears flowed anyway. he tried to will them to stop, but it was no use, they dropped to the floor and seungkwan slid down the door, landing on his behind. he said to himself he wouldn't cry..</p><p>seungkwan loves mingyu, but as the song goes, if you love something, set it free, right?</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>"seungkwan? seungkwan are you okay??"</p><p>seungkwan woke up, still against the door. he groaned, mingyu was trying to open the door, only pushing seungkwan slightly.</p><p>"oh-"</p><p>seungkwan got up quickly then felt his face, the dried tear tracks and most likely red eyes would worry mingyu, but there was no time to even think about running to the bathroom to try and clean his face when the aforementioned busted through the door, running right into seungkwan and landing both of them on the hardwood floor.</p><p>"ow~"</p><p>seungkwan rubbed his head, thanking god there wasn't any blood on his hand when he looked. he then looked at mingyu, who was sitting right on top of him with worry in his eyes.</p><p>"seungkwan- why were you- why were you sleeping on the door and crying?"</p><p>mingyu held seungkwan's face in his hands, and seungkwan closed his eyes and put his hand on mingyu's. he inhaled softly and exhaled sharply. it was time.</p><p>"we- we need to talk."</p><p>seungkwan sat up after mingyu got off of him. while mingyu was taking off his shoes, seungkwan went to the bathroom to wash his face, and to will himself to do this. he headed upstairs for the bedroom and gathered all of his courage, mingyu following close behind, both not saying a word until they reached the bedroom.</p><p>"so what's this about?"</p><p>mingyu asked, sitting on the bed beside seungkwan. seungkwan took mingyu's hand in his own and started talking; he has to get it over with quick, like ripping off a band-aid.</p><p>"i... i think we should break up."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>